Las cinco veces que te olvide
by zayihouki
Summary: "La vida de Alaric nunca será normal, no desde el momento en que se cruzo con un vampiro y llamó su atención. Se encontrarían cinco veces antes de olvidarale por completo y en esas cinco veces no podría apartar la mirada de esos ojos azules."
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** **LAS CINCO VECES QUE TE OLVIDE****  
Autor: **Sanacham  
**Pairing: **Alaric/Damon  
**Rating:** NC-17.  
**Spoilers: **Hum... A penas, algo de la primera temporada.  
**Sinopsis:** "_La vida de Alaric nunca será normal, no desde el momento en que se cruzo con un vampiro y llamó su atención. Se encontrarían cinco veces antes de que olvidarale por completo y en esas cinco veces no podría apartar la mirada de esos ojos azules._"  
**Disclaimer: **los personajes que aparecen en éste escrito no me pertenecen.  
**NOTA: **Una pista sobre el número de capis: leer el título :p Cortitos, algunos apenas duran una pagina.

****

**LAS CINCO VECES QUE TE OLVIDÉ**

******PRIMERA VEZ: ********_ 1988_**

**__**Alaric odía jugar en ese parque. En cualquier parque en realidad. 

No es que él sea un niño de ocho año poco sociable, al contrario, siempre le ha resultando muy fácil entablar amistades con otros niños. Sin embargo, prefiere estar solo y quizá conseguir un nuevo libro para leer. 

Su madre no está de acuerdo con dejarle en el partió de su casa, sentado en los escalones de entrada y devorando página tras página de algún texto que, de seguro no es recomendable para alguien de su edad. Ella ni si quiera está segura de que él comprenda todo lo que lee. Es _muy pequeño. _

Y es por eso, que casi todas las tardes su madre le arrastra hasta ese lugar y le obliga a jugar con otros niños. Está bien, no es una gran tortura. Es sólo una cuestión de preferencias. 

Hoy, no parece un día distinto a los anteriores. Un sol brillante difuminado por las sombras de los frondosos y gigantescos árboles, niños corriendo de un lado a otro, imaginando que son piratas enfrentados entre ellos en una búsqueda del tesoro. Él se ha inventado el juego y por eso, le han asignado la misión de custodiar el tesoro. Lo prefiere. Desde esa posición puede dedicarse a observar su entorno. 

Y a observarles a _ellos._

Ahí está el hombre de siempre en el mismo estado de siempre. Le calcula unos veinte años y está seguro de que es lo que se suele llamar atractivo, al menos podría serlo si no estuviera tan borracho. No necesita olerle el aliento para notar ese detalle. _Lo sabe. _Sabe que siempre está recostado en ese mismo banco, medio dormido por los efectos del alcohol que consume para dejar de sentir que su corazón está roto. Alaric lo sabe con sólo verle, aunque no podría explicar cómo. 

Normalmente le dedica horas de escrutinio, no por pasatiempo o curiosidad, sino por impotencia. _Quiere…_ No está seguro de lo que quiere, pero sea lo que sea le impide respirar. 

Pero hoy hay otro hombre en el parque al que debe examinar con cautela… Porque es peligroso. Bueno, los dos lo son, pero el borracho no va a hacerles daño, el otro sí. 

Es nuevo o el no recuerda haberle visto antes. Camina despacio con una bolsa de gusanitos en la mano y un cachorro de labrador en su regazo. Se sienta en uno de los bancos que están en la zona de juegos de los niños y se entretiene mirándolos… 

… De forma rara. 

No le gusta. De nuevo, _sabe _que algo anda mal en ese tipo, pero no puede contárselo a su madre, porque no podría explicarle cómo lo sabe. Es sólo algo en sus ojos y en como mira a los niños. 

No le quita la vista de encima ni un solo segundo, por eso le ve interactuar con una niña pequeña que se acerca fascinada por el cachorro. También les ve marcharse con ella agarrada de la mano. 

Su primer instinto es girarse para comprobar si alguien más lo ha visto. Nadie, salvo él. El hombre borracho. 

Preferiría decírselo a su madre, pero ella le dirá que seguramente eran familia y que se deje de inventar historias absurdas. 

Ella no le creerá, pero ese hombre sí. Él también sabe que el señor del perro es malo. 

- _Ayúdala_.- Le dice casi sin aliento cuando llega a su lado. Él clava unos impresionantes ojos azules en los suyos unos instantes y después, mira en la dirección por la que aun se divisan a los otros dos.- _Por favor._

- …- Deja escarpar una risa sarcástica y se recuesta del todo sobre el banco.- _Tú también eres un niño muy mono, ve y proponle un intercambio._

Si tuviera más tiempo le gritaría algo a ese tipo. El hombre y la niña están desapareciendo un camino poco transitado del parque por lo que no se entretiene con nada más y él se lanza a correr en esa dirección. 

Los encuentra en un recoveco, al lado de un ancho tronco de árbol. Ella lloraba e intentaba zafarse del agarre al que la somete el monstruo.

- _¡Ey! Déjala en paz_.- Grita intentando poner voz de adulta para darle miedo.

- _Regresa a jugar, esto es cosa de adultos, mocoso.- _Le dice cuando repara en su presencia. No parece preocupado porque les haya pillado.

- _Creo que ella también quiere venir a jugar conmigo y mis amigos_.- La sonrisa de él es retorcida y fea. Le provoca un escalofrío que le recorre todo el cuerpo.

- _Podrías quedarte a jugar con ella y conmigo. Me sé algunos muy divertidos._

- _¡Oh, por favor! Esa frase está tan usada, ¿no te da vergüenza?_

Todo se convierte en una sombra, algo ha hablado justo a su lado, pero al mirar sólo le una mancha que se mueve en dirección al hombre y lo empotra contra el árbol. Al ver su brazo liberado, la niña corre deshaciendo el camino. 

Alaric no la sigue. 

Observa la escena que ocurre delante de él. 

El borracho del parque tiene la boca pegada al cuello del hombre malo y unas gotas de sangre se escapan por sus hombros hasta manchar la camisa. Cuando se separan, cae al suelo como si estuviera muerto, de hecho lo está. Y el hombre del banco tiene en la cara restos del líquido carmesí, los ojos oscuros y lo que parecen venas, dilatadas entorno a ellos. 

_Peligroso._

- _¡Buuh!_- Le dice saltando en su dirección y flexionando una pierna para quedar a su altura. Él sólo parpadea.- _¿No deberías estar corriendo a por tú mami?_

- _¿Por qué?_

- _¿Eres tonto u algo? Los niños tienen miedo en estas situaciones… Aunque, tú has corrido directo hacia el pervertido. Muy normal no eres._

- _Tú tampoco eres normal.- _Le escucha soltar una carcajada tras abrir los ojos inmensamente. 

- _Me agradas mocoso, ¿cómo te llamas?_

- _Alaric Saltzman._

- _Vaya, alguien te odia mucho si te han puesto ese nombre_. 

- _¿Y tú cómo te llamas?_

- _Damon._

- _A mi si me gusta el tuyo_.- Le dice saboreando el nombre en su cabeza.- _¿Eres un vampiro?_

- _Si dijo que si, ¿te podrás a gritar?_

- _No lo sé, ¿vas a hacer algo para que grite?_- Pregunta confuso y otra vez, el hombre se ríe abierta y ruidosamente como si le pillara por sorpresa la risa, como si no esperara poder reír otra vez. Ese pensamiento le trae de vuelta la sensación de asfixia que aparece cuando piensa en él.- _Me gusta tú risa._

- _Eres rematadamente raro_.- Unas voces de adultos enfadados se escuchan acercándose, no tiene tiempo de decir nada cuando unos brazos le rodean y le elevan. El mundo se desfigura unos segundos hasta que todo vuelve a tomar forma y descubre que está al lado del banco.- _Sería difícil explicar qué hacíamos al lado de un hombre muerto._

- _Es verdad_.- Ve a su madre de pie, buscándole con la mirada, probablemente preocupada por el revuelo que se está armando y por no verle.- _Tengo que irme con mi madre._

- _¿Le dirás algo?- _No pregunta a que se refiere. 

- _No.- _Da unos cuantos pasos antes de detenerse y volver a mirarle dudando sobre si hablar o no.- _Tú tienes el corazón roto._

- _… ¡Vaya con el mocoso! Supongo que no lo sabes, pero los vampiros no tenemos corazón, por lo menos, yo he escogido no tenerlo_. 

- _Me has ayudado… _

- _Tenía hambre.- _Se encoge de hombros y se deja caer sobre el banco, recuperando la misma postura de siempre. 

- _Tal vez… Pero quiero que sepas que todas las heridas se curan._

- _Aish… que mono, ¿eso te ha dicho tú mamá?_

- _Eso te lo dijo yo a ti.- _No espera respuesta, sabe que él no va a añadir nada más y no tiene tiempo para insistir. Su madre está preocupada.

CONTINUARÁ...


	2. SEGUNDA VEZ

**LAS CINCO VECES QUE TE OLVIDÉ**

**SEGUNDA VEZ: ****_ 1989_**

Su padre piensa que es raro. Su madre también, pero ella no cree que sea algo necesariamente malo, al menos eso decía hasta que su marido la convenció de lo contrario. 

Le han enviado a una psicóloga "para que arreglen al crío este." Palabras textuales de su padre. 

Así que por eso, se ha pasado una hora de su vida hablando con una mujer de ojos oscuros que parecía obstinada en someterle a juegos ridículos. Así mismo se lo ha dicho a ella, pero añadiendo un _lo siento_ y cambiando el ridículos por _aburridos. _Ella solo le ha sonreído y han dejado los muñecos de lado para pasar a hablar de una forma que le resulta algo más cómoda a él. No es mala persona, parece confiable y por eso, al terminar la consulta se sincera más de la cuenta. 

- _No creo que me pase nada malo, pero supongo que si algo fuera mal en mi cabeza yo podría no darme cuenta de ello_.- Se encoge de hombros, un poco preocupado de que su padre tenga razón.

- _No hay nada malo contigo Alaric, eres un chico muy inteligente y maduro para tu edad._- Ve un cierto brillo en sus ojos y un rictus en su boca, pero aunque suele ser bueno leyendo las señales, estas no tiene ni idea de lo que significan.

Tampoco es que fuera a tardar mucho en averiguarlo. 

Dos días después, regresa a su consultorio, pero no para hablar sino para que haga una serie de ejercicios vagamente entretenidos. 

Casi una semana después estalla la bomba: tiene un CI por encima de la media. Su madre le abraza asegurándole que siempre ha sabido lo listo que es, su padre le rompe el brazo por dos sitios y la psicóloga recomienda que le delante varios cursos o lo envían a una escuela especial. 

Ella también dice que su madurez es inapropiada para un niño de nueve años. Pregunta si hay alguna razón para eso. Alaric continúa a unos metros de sus padres, mirando por la ventana y fingiendo que no escucha a su padre negar. 

Es la una de la mañana y no puede dormir. 

Siente que el miedo palpita dentro de él y quiero correr, huir a alguna parte. Quizá llevarse a su madre… 

Se escapa por la puerta de la cocina. Al doblar la esquina su corazón de paraliza cuando divisa una sombra al otro lado de la calle, sólo necesita un segundo para darse cuenta de quién es. 

No corre hacia él, aunque quisiera, teme que si lo hace se espante, se vaya y jamás lo vuelva a ver. Aunque es un vampiro, no debería verlo nunca más. 

No debería haberlo visto la primera vez. 

- _Damon._- Su voz suena dulce sin que pueda evitarlo, es el sonido que tiene en su cabeza cada vez que le ha llamado con el pensamiento.

- _Mocoso_- Inclina la cabeza, saludando y burlándose de él, a partes iguales.- _Veo que te las has arreglado para meterte en algún lío_.- Señala su escayola, consiguiendo que se sonroje.

- _No fue mi culpa._

- _¿No salvaste a alguna dama en a puros?_- Agita la cabeza y observa a su casa. Se pregunta si es cierto que los vampiros tienen un mejor oído y si él está escuchando los insultos que su padre le estará obsequiando a su madre.

- _Dicen que soy un genio_.- Una mueca de desagrado se le pinta en el rostro al pronunciar esa palabra. No sabe porque le cuenta eso, pero quiere que lo sepa. Quiere… Otra vez esa sensación de asfixia y sigue sin saber qué es lo que necesitaba de él.

- _Ya te había dicho que eras raro._

- _Genio no significa raro_.

- _Pero puede serlo._

Se quedan callados, en un silencio completamente ridículo. Al final, toma valor para preguntar lo que está deseando saber.

- _¿Cómo me has encontrado?_

- _… Tú apellido es bastante especial, sólo hay cinco Saltzman por esta zona._

- _¿Cuántas casas has visitado antes de encontrar la mía?_- El vampiro abre mucho los ojos y sonríe exageradamente. _Vergüenza. _Damon siente vergüenza por el hecho de haberle buscado, de interesarse por alguien. Alguien que no sea comida.- _¿Me llevas a alguna parte?_- Pregunta sintiendo que quiere escaparse con él a cualquier parte, aunque sólo sea un rato.

- _Los sitios a los que suelo ir no admiten niños pequeños._

- _Pues llévame a donde no suelas ir_.- Damon le observa con seriedad antes de examinar con curiosidad su casa, como si pudiera ver lo que allí ocurre y eso le confundiera.- _Está bien, lo entiendo, no quieres que te vean con un niño pequeño.- Miente para distraerle, miente para protegerle_.- Yo tengo que entrar en mi casa antes de que noten que no estoy.- _Retrocede unos pasos y voltea, pero el vampiro se mueve más deprisa y le interrumpe el paso, poniéndose delante._

- _Puedo matarle, sólo tienes que permitirme entrar en tú casa._- La sangre se le congela en las venas y la fractura en el brazo palpita repentinamente para hacerse notar.

- _No quiero que le mates._

- _Tú decides_.- Damon le permite el paso, confuso y enfadado. 

Alaric recuerda cuando le dijo que él había _elegido _no tener corazón, no tiene del todo claro lo que eso significa, pero puede adivinar que hace tiempo que algo no le importa. Debe confundirle, asustarle y tiene la sensación de que eso conlleva que se enfade y haga estupideces. Pero Alaric es paciente y pude aprender a serlo aun más, si con eso consigue llegar a despertar sentimientos en ese vampiro. Por eso no presiona, por eso va a esperar.

- _¿Volverás? Quiero que vuelvas.-_Él no le responde sólo camina hasta una moto y se sube a ella.

CONTINUARÁ...


	3. TERCERA VEZ

**LAS CINCO VECES QUE TE OLVIDE**

**_TERCERA VEZ: 1995_**

_Ricky ratón_. Ese es el mote que la ha puesto el matón del instituto.

_Ricky_. Así le empezaron a llamar al cumplir los once años y ahora, en el penúltimo curso del instituto, todos le llaman de esa forma.

Algunas circunstancias extrañas, unidas a su gusto por los deportes y su habilidad para relacionarse con otros, han conseguido que en tener dos años menos que el resto de su clase no supongo ningún conflicto. Un ejemplo, su mejor amigo es el que le llama Ricky ratón.

Los problemas no están en ese lugar, sino en su casa, donde le espera su madre, postrada en la silla de ruedas a la que se ha visto condenad, tras la última paliza que le regalara su marido, antes de abandonarles.

A penas tienen dinero, una pensión que les da el estado y que no es suficiente para costear todos los gastos básicos y la casa necesita reformas debido a la nueva condición su madre, pero todo eso tendrá que esperar… Esperar mucho tiempo.

Esa tarde noche, Alaric decide que deben salir a pasear un rato, intentando que su progenitora salga de la depresión en la que está sumergida.

Pasan dos horas antes de regresar, nada más atravesar la valla que rodea la entrada lo sabe.

Hay una rampa nueva donde antes había cuatro escalones. En el interior de la casa, en la planta baja, una de las habitaciones tiene la luz encendida y la puerta abierta, se asoma con cuidado y ve que todos los muebles de su madre han sido traslados desde arriba hasta allí, también han sido añadidos algunos accesorios, soportes y una cama nueva.

Deja a su madre contemplando su nuevo dormitorio y sale de nuevo a la calle.

Él le está esperando en la acera de enfrente, con un cigarrillo sujeto solo por los labios y el cuerpo recostado sobre la misma moto de años atrás.

- Gracias.- Él sólo le clava sus ojos azules, fríos, confusos, tan perdidos… Lanza el cigarrillo y se sube sobre la mato. Alaric siente que tiene que decir algo para retenerle, pero sabe que no podrá convencerlo porque Damon necesita huir lejos de él. En cambio, se conforma con pedirle otra cosa.- No tardes en volver.

CONTINUARÁ...


	4. CUARTA VEZ

**LAS CINCO VECES QUE TE OLVIDE**

_**CUARTA VEZ: 1997**_

Primer año de Universidad. Primer día. Primera vez que va a compartir habitación con alguien, un desconocido para más ver. Entra en el dormitorio que le ha sido asignado y descubre una pequeña salita de estar-cocina-sala de estudios, en un lateral hay dos puertas. Adivina que una es el baño y otra el cuarto.

No esperaba encontrarle tumbado sobre una de las dos camas gemelas.

- ¿Damon? – Deja caer las maletas sin prestarles ninguna atención y da zancadas hasta quedar a su lado.- Estás aquí.

No es una pregunta, es un suspiro de puro de alivio… Alaric siente que, por fin, es liberado de una carga que no sabía que llevaba.

- Al parecer vamos a ser compañeros.- Y el vampiro para de mirar el techo y le mira a él… Y casi hubiera preferido que no lo hiciera. Hay algo distinto en esta ocasión, algo similar al hambre asomando por ese azul que le recorre de arriba abajo.- Vaya… Dentro de poco no podré llamarte mocoso.

- Para de hacer eso.- Tiene que sentarse en su cama porque las piernas le tiemblan y siente que va a dar de bruces contra el piso.

- ¿Qué pare de hacer qué?- Le pregunta sonriendo con picardía y usando una voz más grave. Esa voz que provoca sensaciones nuevas en él.

- … Olvídalo. ¿Qué se supone que estudias?

- No sé… En algo me inscribió la de administración, pero no lo recuerdo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Esa es la pregunta, la hace bajito, con miedo a asustarle y que se vaya.

- Me aburría.

Alaric duda que Damon se aburra alguna vez, los siguientes meses son una sucesión de fiestas en su departamento, de quedarse esperando en la salita con los cascos puesto hasta que terminara con el ligue de turno…

El vampiro juega con él. Es un reto para ver quien aguanta más, si la paciencia de Alaric o la habilidad para dañarle de Damon.

Por eso Damon juega a provocarle heridas, no físicas sino internas y profundas, juega a provocarle para que estalle, le insulte, le grite, le falle… Pero él conoce las bases del juego y no tiene intenciones de caer.

Así que toma aire, intentado aligerar el nudo de su garganta que se vuelve más y más gigante y sube el volumen de la música cuando escucha un gemido de hombre. Porque la conquista de hoy es un hombre, nunca antes…

Le ve salir del cuarto, es un chico de estatura media, agradable de cara, ojos y pelo marrones. Se da un aire con él.

Y es cuando el nudo de su garganta se vuelve tan gigante que no permite pasar nada de aire y su corazón martillea rápido y con fuerza en sus oídos.

No escucha la puerta cerrarse tras el desconocido, pero sí que siente el sofá hundirse bajo el peso de un Damon que le mira con genuina preocupación.

- ¿Qué te pasa? Tú corazón se ha vuelto loco de repente.- Siente el tacto de una mano en su nuca, es cálida y le abrasa hasta el pecho.

Y le comprende. Ya sabe qué significa esa sensación en su garganta que acompaña a ese sentimiento de querer algo que no sabe lo qué es.

- No vuelvas a traer a nadie más.

- Éste también es mi cuarto.- Se burla un poco, sin separarse ni un centímetro. Alaric piensa que él tiene muchos más años, mucha más experiencia y que seguramente ha sabido desde mucho tiempo atrás lo que a él le pasa.- No veo porque no puedo traer a gente.

- Porque yo te lo pido. No te acuestes con nadie.- La sonrisa de Damon aumenta de tamaña con sus últimas palabras, pero está muy lejos de ser una sonrisa amable.

- ¿Por qué habría yo de concederte algo a ti?- Juguetea con el pelo de su nuca.- Si hago eso… Alguien tendría que ocupar el lugar de todos esos, ¿te ofreces voluntario?- Le susurra al oído.

- Yo… No… No sé..

- Para ser un genio te falta algo de vocabulario.

- Damon, por favor.- No sabe qué le está pidiendo exactamente, no está seguro que simplemente sea que no se acueste con nadie más.

- Bésame y haré lo que me pides.

Parpadea una vez, dos, tres. Ha escuchado bien y lo ha entendido, pero su cerebro no puede terminar de asimilarlo. ¿Besarle? ¿A él? ¿Un hombre? ¿Un vampiro? ¿A ese vampiro con un corazón que agoniza por su falta de uso?

Se acerca despacio, tanteando el terreno, no ha besado a mucha gente, no porque no se dieran las ocasiones sino por su falta de ganas. Nadie le atraía lo suficiente, nadie le gustaba lo suficiente. Porque desde los ocho años todas esas emociones le pertenecían a él.

Le besa con torpeza hasta que Damon toma las riendas, transformando el contacto en algo salvaje e intenso. Le siente sobre él y sus manos tocando donde nadie antes había tocado.

- Damon.- Le detiene.- No… yo…

- Virgen.- Aunque sería lo propio de él, no se burla, más bien lo disfruta.- ¿Quieres cambiar de opinión?

- No, pero no quiero esto.- Intenta explicarse, explicarle. Tiene que encontrar las palabras adecuadas para no herirle y hacer que le comprenda.

Alaric ya ha tenido suficiente de mucho, suficiente de un padre que se impone con la violencia, suficiente de una madre sumergida en un abismo al que él no puede llegar… Necesita a Damon, pero necesita poder confiar en alguien para variar.

Y Damon tiene miedo de confiar en él, de enseñar su interior y luego ser abandonado. Y cuando él se asusta… Hiere. Alaric no puede confiar en él.

¿Cómo podrí explicárselo sin demostrarle cuanto le conoce, sin hacerle sentir vulnerable? De todas las frases de su cabeza, escoge sólo una que le sirve.

- Tuyo.- Le susurra en el oído y luego se separa para mirarle a los ojos.- Quiero ser solamente tuyo.

Y ambos se unen, meciéndose el uno al otro al ritmo de dos almas asustadas y necesitadas de un santuario. Alaric se duerme entre sus brazos.

Pero despierta sólo y sabiendo que quizá jamás lo vuelva a ver.

Su corazón se rompe y sangra, jurándose que no le esperará.

CONTINUará...


	5. QUINTA VEZ

NOTA: Letra de la canción que aparece en el fic pertenece a "You do something to me" de Paul Weller

_Nunca voy a paro de amarte,_

_Sólo he dejado de demostrartelo._

_Te quiero tanto..._

_Si amarte es incorrecto,_

_no quiero ser correcto nunca más._

(los créditos del txto no me pertenecen a mi)

**LAS CINCO VECES QUE TE OLVIDE**

**_QUINTA VEZ: 2007_**

Conoce a Isobel a finales de su segundo año, mientras trabajaba como becario en la biblioteca de la Universidad.

Le gusta desde la primera vez que habla con ella.

Es dulce, divertida, inteligente y le hace reír, pero lo más importante es que siempre está con él a la mañana siguiente.

Dos años después, al terminar él la carrera le pide que se casen. Son jóvenes, pero está seguro de querer estar con ella el resto de su vida y tampoco tienen familia que les vaya a poner pegas.

Es feliz, sinceramente feliz y casi nunca piensa en Damon. Ahora, lo hace porque Isobel acaba de iniciar su tesis, no cuenta mucho sobre ella, pero intuye que los vampiros no andan muy lejos.

A veces ella se vuelve un poco lejana para él, inaccesible. En eso se parecen mucho Damon y ella, puede que por eso le guste. Puede que Alaric tenga un defecto de fabrica que le haga querer a la gente que nunca le querrá de vuelva.

Se sienta a esperarla en la cocina del pequeño apartamento en que el que viven. Es tarde y seguro que ella aún llega mucho más tarde.

- Rick.- Cierra los ojos al reconocer la voz. No quiere verle, no puede verle, no sin quedar atrapado en ese azul. Al final, los abre y le encuentra sentado en la silla de enfrente.

- Damon.- Siente su ira desde la distancia y no la comprende. Han pasado diez años y no ha regresado, ¿y ahora está ahí furioso?

- Te casaste.

- Si.

- Dijiste que querías ser mío.

_Tú me haces algo a mí, algo muy dentro de mí._

_Estoy colgando de la cuerda floja por un amor que nunca encontraré._

_Haces algo maravilloso y luego lo destrozas._

- Y tú te fuiste.- Se enfrentan con la mirada, cada uno dolido por una razón distinta. La vieja herida de la desconfianza abriéndose de nuevo para ambos.- ¿A qué has venido está vez?

- A recordarte que me perteneces.

- Nunca he sido tuyo, Damon.- Le habla controlando la rabia que le burbujea en el estómago.- Yo te amaba… Aún lo hago, pero tú no eres para mí. Siempre huyes, siempre te vas…

- Pídeme que me quede.

- ¿Serviría? Ya te lo he pedido en otras ocasiones y te aun así te marchaste.

- Es distinto ahora, pídemelo Alaric y me quedaré contigo para siempre.

_Mezclas mis emociones y luego me alejas de nuevo._

_Colgando de la cuerda, estoy esperando el cambio._

- Siempre…- Una amarga risa se le escapa.- ¿Y hasta cuando es ese siempre? ¿Mañana? ¿Un mes? ¿Tres? Te quedarás hasta que vuelvas a tener miedo y salgas corriendo. Necesito alguien que no me abandone.

- ¿Y crees que ella es esa persona?

- Si.- Asiente con seguridad y siente un poco de placer al ver que su respuesta le duele. No es malo que él obtenga un poco de todo el dolor que Alaric soportó. Damon se centra en la mesa con gesto serio y calla durante varios minutos, cuando habla lo hace con un tono que nunca le ha escuchado antes.

_Estoy danzando a través del fuego sólo para capturar una llama_

_Y sentirme real de nuevo._

- Tengo un hermano, Stefan Salvatore. Solíamos estar unidos, hasta que él me traicionó, encerrando para toda la eternidad, a la mujer que yo amaba. Ella fue quien nos convirtió en vampiros… A los dos. Porque decía amarnos a ambos.- Tras contarle eso se calla, como si no hubiera nada más que decir o no supiera que más decir. ¿Se supone que esa supuesta muestra de confianza debe significar que está vez va en serio?

- Suena como si ella hubiera jugado con los dos.

- ¡No hables así de Katherine!

- También suena a que todavía la amas.

Damon se pone en pie y se acerca hasta él, le sujeta por la barbilla y le obliga a no desviarle la mirada.

_Tú me haces algo mí, en algún lugar muy profundo dentro de mí._

_Estoy esperando acercarme a una paz que no puedo encontrar._

- Voy a encontrar la forma de sacarla de su encierro y entonces, estaremos juntos los tres.

- ¿Qué…? Damon, no puedes hablar en serio. Tú…- Alaric se levanta también, alejándose del vampiro.- No puedo estar así con alguien, no quiero compartirte y no quiero ser… No quiero convertirme en un vampiro.

_Estoy danzando a través del fuego, sólo para capturar una llama_

_Sólo para acercarme, acercarme lo suficiente_

_Para decirte que…_

No tiene el valor de girarse y ver el daño que provocan sus palabras. Ni si quiera voltea a mirar cuando un fuerte ruido indica que algo se ha rotó, siente una corriente de aire desplazarse a su lado y sabe que Damon se acaba de marchar.

_Tú me haces algo a mí, algo muy dentro de mí._

Isobel no llega y sale a buscarla preocupado. Tiene un mal presentimiento, que crece más cuando no la puede encontrar por ninguna parte, vuelve a casa esperando verla y pidiéndole disculpas por perder su móvil, pero esa no es la imagen con que se topa al volver.

Están los dos Damon e Isobel, medio desnudos mientras él le chupa la sangre del cuello.

- ¿Qué haces? ¡Déjala!- Se lanza contra él sin pensarlo y le intenta golpear, pero Damon es mucho más rápido, deja a su mujer sobre la cama y le agarra el brazo.

- No seas tonto. No he hecho nada que ella no me pidiera primero.- Alaric desvía la mirada hacia la cama con preocupación. Está seguro de que no respira.- Ella me pidió que la convirtiera.

- ¿Qué?- Su primer instinto es decir que esa es una sucia mentira, pero tiene que frenar porque, si bien es cierto que Damon miente, engaña y daña para conseguir lo que quiere, nunca le ha mentido directamente. Y ella siempre ha tenido ese lado oscuro.- Ella… ¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¿No podías dejarme ser feliz?

- Sólo quería demostrarte mi punto, te dije que ella te abandonaría.

- Vete, quiero que te vayas para siempre de mi vida y que no vuelvas nunca. No has hecho otra cosa que hacerme daño, creía que podía conseguir que esa cosa muerta que tienes en el pecho volviera a funcionar, pero me equivoqué. Ojalá pudiera borrarte, hacer que nunca te conocí, que nunca te he querido.- Una sombra cruza los ojos azules.

- ¿De verdad quieres eso?

- ¡Quiero que desaparezcas para siempre!

- Deseo concedido.- Damon se acercó a él, clavando unas pupilas dilatadas en sus ojos.- Quiero que olvides que me has conocido, olvida que hayas sentido algo por mí. Tú y yo nunca nos hemos encontrado antes de esta noche.

- Nunca nos hemos encontrado antes de esta noche.

**2009**

Damon está en el pub de Mistic Falls intentado averiguar que intenta conseguir Stefan con todo esa charla de "darle un oportunidad al rollo fraternal," cuando distingue su voz de entre todas las que allí hay.

Alaric.

Charla con la tía de Elena, coqueteando con torpeza para diversión de Jeremy.

No se había equivocado cuando pensó que los años le harían mucho más atractivo.

No se equivocó al pensar que, después de que archivaran la desaparición de su esposa como un caso sin resolver, él continuaría investigando.

Y el estúpido genio rastreó las pistas hasta al pueblo. Hasta él.

Y el definitivamente idiota se acerca a él semanas después, en una fiesta de instituto.

- Eh… No te conozco. ¿Cómo te han liado para venir a vigilar?- Ni si quiera sabe muy bien que responder por lo surrealista de la situación.- Alaric Saltzmaw, soy el nuevo profesor de historia.

FIN


End file.
